


Too Absorbed to Notice

by Officer_Jennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie





	Too Absorbed to Notice

Itachi didn’t so much as glance away from the computer screen when he heard the front door shut. His fingers typed away at his research paper, pausing to tap mindlessly on the keys as he thought about whether or not including photo evidence would make his case more clear.

“Why is the house so dark?”

With an absent hum, Itachi tabbed over to one of his sources, scanning over it for the fourth time that night and making sure he wasn’t misinterpreting what the author was putting forth. As much as he loved academia, sometimes the dry tone most academics thought was it necessary to write in left one wondering on the exact meaning behind their argument. Or if they even had an argument at all.

“Did you even hear me?”

Itachi finally sat back in his chair and looked away from the computer, squinting his eyes and blinking up at his boyfriend. “Of course I heard you come in.”

With a huff of amusement, Tobirama bent down to give him a soft kiss, lingering a bit while he ran a hand through Itachi’s hair. “The entire house was dark when I came in. Was that on purpose?”

He frowned a bit, tilting his head to look back at the clock on his computer screen. “I…didn’t realize it was so late already.” Night time must have snuck up on him - he hadn’t noticed any absence of light at all.

“Of course you didn’t.” Tobirama pecked the tip of his nose before standing back up, frowning over at Itachi’s computer. “Have you even taken a break for dinner yet?”

The subsequent growling of his stomach gave him away. He didn’t bother trying to argue against it, following after Tobirama into the kitchen and away from his school work - for now, at least. Whether or not the paper wasn’t due for another few months, Itachi had every plan to have it done by the end of the night.


End file.
